hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus)
"A newly discovered prehistoric colossus. Some say this beast was responsible for the extinction of the Megalodon..." The Big Daddy, based on a Dunkleosteus, is the 3rd most powerful and largest playable creature in Hungry Shark Evolution. While technically not a shark, it is the 3rd most capable creature in Hungry Shark Evolution, exceeding the Megalodon in capabilities and size, being titanic compared to all other sharks in the game. It can grow up to 30 meters in length. Cost 150 000 coins OR 900 gems . and a LOT of addiction if you wanna get it legit ;) Abilties Big Daddy dwarfs all of the playable sharks except Megalodon, since he is fairly larger than Megalodon. He overshadows all the abilities of the other sharks except Mr Snappy, and has the 3rd most HP, with 325, however, Big Daddy's health drains almost the fastest. Big Daddy as well as Mr Snappy and Alan has the largest diet in the game, being able to eat even Death Mines and even Mini Subs instead of having to bump the front of them. Its tongue can also stretch out to pull in prey. During a Gold Rush, this colossal fish can achieve a score multiplier of x80. Companion You can buy Little Daddy, which gives your Big Daddy 30% boosting in stamina as well as substantially reduces the health drain speed, for 900 gems, the same cost of the Baby Megalodon. Mission Shells Diet The Big Daddy (and Mr Snappy) has the broadest diet in Hungry Shark Evolution, as it is able to eat everything except for volcanic jets and enemy Alan,destroyer of worlds. * Human * Barracuda * Enemy Reef Shark * Puffer fish * Pelican * Exotic Bird * Crab * Giant Crab * Flying Fish * Tuna * Mini Sub * Helicopter * Small Cage * Big Cage * Angler fish * Stingray * Evil Hammerhead Shark * Lion fish * Gulper fish * Evil Great White Shark * King of Summer * Enemy Megalodon * Enemy Big Daddy * Blue Jellyfish * Green Jellyfish * Pink Jellyfish * Small Fishing Boat * Mine * Mega Mine * Death Mine * Elves * Ice Mines * Snowmen * Bad Santa * Penguin * Evil ice sharks Gallery IMG_5553.PNG IMG_5550.PNG|Big Daddy, reduced to half price during a Christmas sale. Image-1414492421.jpg IMG 0071.PNG Enemy Big Daddy.jpg|An Enemy Dunkleosteus. Big D and Santa B.png BigDaddy.png BigDXmasSale.png King Daddy.png|King Daddy Trivia *The Big Daddy and the Giant Crab are the only creatures in the game bigger than Megalodon. *In real life, Big Daddy was not a shark but an armored fish. *No real-life Dunkleosteus was ever as large as the in-game Big Daddy; the largest Dunkleosteus reached 10 meters (equivalent to a Great White Shark), which would never beat the Megalodon (15-25 meters), but apparently, the game developers call it "A newly discovered prehistoric colossus", possibly suggesting that they are not basing it off a real Dunkleosteus, and just claiming that Big Daddy is a new species of Dunkleosti. This would explain the mutant tongue. * The only thing that appears in the museum that the big daddy can't eat are Toxic Barrels. *Interestingly, the only other real-life sea predator to rival Megalodon was Livyatan Melvillei, a gargantuan sperm-whale like creature which lived in the same region and probably competed with the giant shark. *Interestingly, the Big Daddy was almost about the same size as the Megalodon but because of update 2.8.0, the Big Daddy has been increased in size which makes this big fella even more terrifying than before, but at maximum size, it could prove to be a problem, because it will get stuck in tight spaces. **This bug was fixed later, making the appearence much smaller. *The real-life Dunkleosteus would never have actually met the Megalodon because the Dunkleosteus lived In the Paleozoic Era (Devonian period) while the Megalodon Lived in the Cenozoic Era (Tertiary period). * A "Little Daddy" can greatly help your Big Daddy, because it reduces the speed of the health drain. It makes it survive longer. * There is a mistake in the model of him in that he lacks gills. * When he dies his eye sockets disappear creating a very eire look Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Sharks Category:Strong Sharks Category:Prehistoric shark Category:Coin-costing item Category:Gem-costing item